As Good as Green
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: My fangirl version of Clue: The Movie. Haven't watched it? GO. Sorry about the pairing, it just popped out to me. Six guests are invited to a dinner party to discuss financial problems with their mysterious host. But things become serious when a murderer strikes... (Mr. Green/Wadsworth) Don't like, don't read
1. Sharkfin Soup and Strawberries

**_This is a very small, very scarce fandom. Has anyone watched "CLUE: The Movie" with Tim Curry? No? Then go watch it, he's fabulous as a butler._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-Goldie_**

_This was to be an interesting night. _I ring the doorbell, and the noise echoes throughout the mansion. Then, two mean-looking dogs appeared from the side of the house, barking all kinds of things at me. I pale at the sight, when the door swings open to reveal a well-dressed butler with fair brown hair. "Oh, you must be Mr. Green."

"Yes. And you?" the hounds start their infuriating barking again. The butler glares at the dogs with an intimidating face, making _me _a bit nervous. "SIT!"

He says it with such ferocity, it compels me to sit down as well. That causes the butler to look at me oddly and smile "No, not you sir." I quickly stand back up, embarrassed; right. The dogs were told to sit, not me. He leads me inside, my blush barely fading.

"I am known as Wadsworth…for tonight."

I almost forgot! I'll need to use my pseudonym given to me. It seems very unnecessary, but I don't mind. I actually like mine.

Mr. Green.

_Mr._ Green.

Mr. _Green._

Doesn't roll of the tongue perfectly, but it has a nice ring to it. Wadsworth leads me to the library, where some other guests were waiting. There, I met a "Ms. White", a "Colonel Mustard", Yvette the maid, and a "Mrs. Peacock". All strange people, yes, bit company nonetheless. We attempted to make light talk to pass the time, but it ended up tapering off awkwardly. When the rest of the invitees arrived ("Miss Scarlet" and "Professor Plum'), Wadsworth comes back. A gong was struck, causing me to jump-and splashing my drink all over poor Mrs. Peacock! Cleaning it off, I apologize profusely and explained my high-strung tendencies. I hear someone snicker lightly, so I casually look around to see who it was…did the butler just laugh at me? With a glimmer in his stare, he leads us to the kitchen for supper. For the chief, I have to keep to my alibi as of why I'm being blackmailed. I just wish it could've been something else; because it will be humiliating to say that _I work for the government and I'm gay._ However false it may be, it still embarrasses me. I know the chief got a kick out of it though…try to act as normal as a homo can be. Yeesh, I hope I'm convincing. While eating amongst silence, Peacock tries to start a conversation with the guests. It failed admirably; at least, until she arrived at the topic of actual identities, which I couldn't help but enter.

"…it's very easy when you're the wife of a….oh wait, we can't reveal anything about ourselves. Though heaven-to-Betsy I don't know why."

I look up, grinning madly "I know who you are."

She glared towards me and blanched "What?"

"I work in Washington, too."

Oh, does she freak! I am very amused about her reaction. We continue to bring the others in the conversation, so to know if they, too, worked with (or at least near) the government. And that was just about everyone. As we find out, though, a crash of thunder shakes the house. MY accident-prone self splashes some of my soup onto another—this time on Miss Scarlet! I tried to clean it up, but she didn't _dare_ let me touch her. Once the commotion died down, everyone continued to ask questions to Wadsworth, delivering food whilst answering. Then, someone asked "So, if the seventh guest isn't our host, who _is_?" He looks up at each of us in turn and laughs huskily, not answering the question. I slightly shudder at the noise (well, I guess playing the part isn't as hard as I thought). A shrill sound echoes around the house-someone was at the door! It was the 7th and final guest, Mr. Boddy. Or, at least, Wadsworth had introduced him as such. It must've been a long drive, so his loss of appetite comes as a surprise to me. The butler clasps his hands together, "Well! Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?" No one responds.

Timidly, I raise my hand.

"…do you have any strawberries?"

All eyes are on me. Geez, if things weren't awkward enough _already_… the butler was the only one who didn't look at me like I was crazy. In fact, he smiled warmly and replied "Of course, sir. They are your favorite _fruit_ after all." Wadsworth grins to himself, as if he made a little joke. "Everyone should head to the study, seeing as you are all finished with dinner. I will be there in a moment." We all stand up and follow Yvette to the study across the hall. Making myself comfortable, I sit on a couch, Mr. Plum deciding to join me. Yvette came around and served brandy while Plum, Scarlet, and Peacock have a casual smoke. Finally, Wadsworth walked in past Mr. Boddy and handed me my strawberries in a nice, shiny bowl-covered in whipping cream. Well, that's very nice of him. "Here are your strawberries." I took the bowl and smiled "Thanks." Smiling back, he approaches the desk and opened an envelope to read its contents. Finished, he addresses the guests "Ladies and gentlemen. You each have one thing in common with each other: you are all being _blackmailed_! You pay what you can afford-and sometimes more-to a person threatening to tell your secrets, but you have no idea who it could be!"


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

_"Ladies and gentlemen. You each have one thing in common with each other: you are all being blackmailed! You pay what you can afford-and sometimes more-to a person threatening to tell your secrets, but you have no idea who it could be!"_

Suddenly, Mrs. Peacock rambled on about how she has no secrets and never did anything wrong in her whole life. I bet even _Mustard_ saw through that lie. Wadsworth calmly looked around, "Anyone else wish to deny it?" I shifted nervously in my seat. Silence.

"Alright. I am instructed to shed more light on the reasons you are each being blackmailed." So we get to hear everyone's dark and dirty secret? I'm listening. "Mr. Plum," the professor had moved to the fireplace, the colonel taking his spot, "I will begin with you…" he explained how Plum use to be a psychiatrist; but his license was revoked, so now he worked for the U.N. "Why? What did he do?" Scarlet pushed with an eager smile.

"You know what doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?"

"Yeah?'

"Well, _he _did."

That's a simple way to put the situation, I guess. Peacock decided to open her big mouth, causing Wadsworth to prey on her next. Apparently, she had been bribing other politically-powerful lobbyist so they could affect the polls concerning her husband. "What would you say towards the action of slipping used greenbacks in a blank manila envelope under the men's room door?" The butler prodded.

"I'd say that stinks." Scarlet declares.

"It's A DIRTY LIE!" Peacock yelled, pacing by the portrait. She _really_ needs to learn to mask her emotions. "I, too, am being blackmailed for something I didn't do." White comforted. "Me too." I interjected. Well, it wasn't a lie. I am just trying to give the _impression_ that I'm gay: that doesn't mean I _am._ "And me!" the colonel stated. "Not me!" We all stared at Scarlet. Wadsworth looked surprised and very confused at the moment. "You're not being blackmailed?" "Oh, no I am. But I did what I'm being blackmailed for~" Apparently, she runs a 'specialized hotel which provides gentlemen with the company of a lady…for a short while.' Plum was very intrigued about that, and cautiously asked for the number. He is such a perverse man, I swear. Then, as if out of nowhere, a thought in my mind surfaces, just begging to be spoken. I might as well. "So, how _did_ you know Colonel Mustard lived in Washington, Scarlet?' I grinned madly while suggesting the next comment, "Was he one of your _clients_?"

"CERTAINLY NOT!" the colonel's face turned red as he approached Miss Scarlet. "Tell them it's not true!"

Wadsworth and I were enjoying the scene playing out, as he accompanied me on the couch, both feasting on strawberries. "It's not true." She replied nonchalantly. "Is _that _true?" Plum asked her. "No, it's not true."

I bolted up, slightly startling Wadsworth next to me. "Aha! So it is true!"

"A double negative!" He spoke as he stood and walked over to Mustard, who tried to whisper "Wait, you mean you have _photos_?!" but failed. "That sounds like a confession to me! In fact, the double negative has led to proof positive! I'm afraid you just gave yourself away." Mustard was flustered, stammering angrily. "Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?"

"You don't need any help from me, sir."

"That's _right_!"

I chuckle at that statement, knowing that the Colonel had no idea that those words came out like they did! Wadsworth turns and smiles with me as Mustard still stood unaware. Plum comes over and sat back down next to me. "Well, Mrs. White! You've been paying the blackmailer ever since your husband died under _mysterious_ circumstances."

"I didn't kill him! I only paid because I didn't want a scandal on my hands! He was a stupidly-optimistic man, I mean, it came as a great shock to him when he died….and he was found at our home with his head cut off. As well as his…..well, _you know_….". Simultaneously, all the men in the room crossed their legs, me along with them. "Your first husband had vanished very mysteriously." Wadsworth continued.

"That was his job, he was an illusionist."

"But he never _reappeared_."

White scoffs "He wasn't a very good one."

Before this becomes any more awkward, I decide to clean my slate. I put down my strawberries, and cleared my throat while standing. "I have….something to say." Scarlet and Wadsworth turn to look at me. "I won't wait for Wadsworth to…unmask me." With that, I take off my glasses and fiddle with them nervously. "I work for the state department. And I'm a homosexual." Blushing as I finish the sentence, I look around the room. Mustard shifted in his seat awkwardly, Peacock was in her own little world, White was as blank as usual, Scarlet was intrigued, Plum was disgusted, and Wadsworth was looking at the floor, face tinted pink. And when he finally looked up, he shuffled the papers in his hands, a glint in his eyes. Well, it seems that everyone believes me! I sigh inwardly with relief, sitting back down. Plum stood to distance himself from me as if I had some sort of disease. "Well, that only leaves Mr. Boddy." He states.

"What's your little secret?" Scarlet mutters to the man sitting calmly in the back of the room. "Oh, haven't you guessed?" Wadsworth interrupted, "He's the one who's blackmailing you all."


	3. Boddy's Body

_"Well, that only leaves Mr. Boddy." Plum states._

_"What's your little secret?" Scarlet mutters to the man sitting calmly in the back of the room. "Oh, haven't you guessed?" Wadsworth interrupted, "He's the one who's blackmailing you all."_

It comes as a shock to us all, but Boddy just sits there silently. We all stand with the crash of thunder outside. Mustard looked eager for a fight, screaming "You bastard! Put 'em up, pal!" To which Boddy steps on his toes and jabs him in the eyes. Plum and I have to drag the blackmailer off, who was then kneed in the groin by Mrs. White (being applauded by Mrs. Peacock). "Was that _necessary_, Mrs. White?" I gasp.

"Wait!" Wadsworth alarms us, "The Police are coming!" Everyone else starts to panic, so I figure I should, too. "LISTEN! When they arrive, you can tell them about Mr. Boddy, and he will be arrested!" They like the sound of that: safe for their reputations. But Mr. Boddy stood, grinning painfully "You'll _never_ tell the Police."

"Then _I_ shall." Wadsworth said with an impressive can-do attitude, "I have evidence in my possession, and this conversation is being tape recorded!"

"Point of order!" I panic, turning to Wadsworth defiantly "Tape recordings are not admissible evidence!" That is when we all start arguing like politicians. But I guess that would be nothing new for Mrs. Peacock. "The Police will be here in 45 minutes, and then," Wadsworth looks to me "Mr. Boddy will be behind bars." The mentioned man smirks and walks out of the room "Lemmie grab my bag from the hall. Maybe I can help them decide."

He was absent for not even a minute, then returned holding a stylish leather briefcase. As he opened it, six black boxes wrapped in purple ribbons were shown. He hands one out to each of us, telling us to open them. "Why not?" Scarlet mused, "I enjoy getting presents from strange men!" she jumps onto the desk and attempts to open it. I sat down, opening mine-and revealing a thick lead pipe. Scarlet receives a candlestick, Peacock has a dagger glinting in the light, Plum a revolver, Mrs. White a rope, and Mustard a wrench. Holding the pipe in my hands, I wonder why Boddy has given us these items. "In your hands, you each hold a lethal weapon. If you denounce me to the police, you will all be exposed. But…" he grinned, "If one of you kills Wadsworth now,"

I almost choke on his sentence. Kill Wadsworth? I pale at the suggestion.

"No one but the seven of us will know." Continuing, Boddy approaches me, suddenly earning a venomous glare from Wadsworth, "He has the key to the front door. Which he said would only be opened over his. _Dead. Body_."

With that, Mr. Boddy moves towards the door and closes it quietly. "One of you needs to kill Wadsworth…now." The lights are switched off.

Silence.

…then a dull thud, followed by a raspy breath and a gunshot. Lights blind me as they are turned back on by Peacock. The others turn to look for a body, and find one. I glance around the room, panicking, but finally resting my eyes on Wadsworth-alive! I release my breath, not realizing I was holding it. But then who was murdered?

"It's Mr. Boddy!" Mustard exclaimed.

We gather around as Professor Plum checks Boddy's pulse. "He's dead."

"Who had the gun?" White shouted.

Plum admitted he had it, Peacock accusing him of killing Boddy. But, with a few seconds of detective work, we found that the bullet missed the man entirely and went through a vase into the far wall.

"How did he die?" I spit out.

"I don't know! I'm not a forensic expert!" Plum shouted.

"Well, I didn't do it!" I announce, dropping my pipe on the table. "And I need a drink!" Peacock wavered, walking to the door and drinking Boddy's beverage. That is when Plum appeared to have an epiphany. "Maybe he was _poisoned_!" Peacock dropped the glass, shrieking like a banshee. I push Plum aside, guiding the woman to the couch and trying to calm down. "Mrs. Peacock, try to calm-! It might not be-! Sit down! Sit down, Mrs.-!"

I couldn't help it. My calm snapped. I impulsively slapped her across the face, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"I… I had to stop her from screaming…" I offer as an excuse.

"Was the brandy poisoned?" the others rush to the glass on the floor, empty. "I guess we'll never know." Scarlet says.

"Unless," I solemnly continue, "Unless _she_ dies, too…" We each stare at Peacock hesitantly, when the silence is pierced by a shrill scream. Running out of the study, we hear it again, coming from the billiard room next to us. The door is locked! "It's the murderer!" Plum shouts.

"Why would _he_ scream?" I ask, not realizing how stupid that sounded. At least, not until I see Wadsworth smirk next to me, causing me to think twice about what I said.

…

….

…..

I groan inwardly, hating that I made that small mistake.

"He must have a victim in there," Mrs. White told us, "Oh my God, _Yvette_!"

"Oh my God!"


	4. Keep the Kitchen Clean

_"It's the murderer!" Plum shouts._

_"Why would he scream?" I ask _

_"He must have a victim in there," Mrs. White told us, "Oh my God, Yvette!"_

_"Oh my God!"_

It was then the door opened, and we all flooded in. "You're alive!" Wadsworth noted. Yvette was sobbing, explaining that she screamed because she had also drank the brandy. She began to shake, "I can't stay in here all by myself…" Miss Scarlet and Colonel Mustard walk over and comforted the young woman. "Come with us to the study." Scarlet soothed, and Mustard waves his wrench around carelessly, "There is safety in numbers, my dear."

We all began to head back to the study, then I notice Wadsworth grab the recordings to bring back. I decided to wait for him, and he probably thought no one would be there when he turned around, so I startled him greatly. "Oh! Dear God, don't sneak up on me!" he sighed, face red. "Sorry." Both of us slowly walk to the study, enjoying each other's company, when I ask "So, who do you think murdered Mr. Boddy?"

"I don't know, but I am sure glad it isn't me lying on the study floor right now." I smile as we laugh together. Once we get back to the room, Wadsworth suddenly remembers the situation, becoming quickly distraught "This is terrible! This is absolutely terrible! It's not what I'd intended!" I watched him with confusion when he sat. Scarlet was the first to ask.

"Wait, so you're _not_ the butler?"

"I'm not THE butler, but I am _a _butler. In fact, I was HIS butler." He gestures towards Mr. Boddy on the floor. "I invited you all, it was my idea."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Mrs. White intervened "Why did you invite us here to meet your late employer? Were you assisting him in blackmailing us?"

Worry and grief struck me, but he assured us very forcefully that he would never. The guests became comfortable to hear Wadsworth's story. Or, at least, I try to be comfortable, seeing as how all the seats are taken. I had to sit on the desk near the front of the room where Wadsworth was standing. He explained that with his wife's suicide, he was able to escape from Boddy's wrath of labor and blackmail. Delving further, he admitted that his wife was being blackmailed by Mr. Boddy because she had close friends who were... (the butler could hardly hold back his tears) _socialists._ Every guest in the room recoiled. "Well, we all make mistakes." And with that, he began to cry. I felt obligated to comfort him, so I lend him my handkerchief and rub his back. It seems to help him, "Thank you, Green…anyway, I felt that my wife's suicide needed to be justified, so I vowed to put Boddy behind bars. And it seemed that the best way to free _everyone _was to get you all face-to-face, confront Mr. Boddy, and then…turn him over to the police."

"We can't turn him over to the police NOW!" Peacock argued, referring to Boddy's body. "But how can we possibly find out which of you did it?!" I shout, trying not to be too loud, with Wadsworth next to me.

"What do you _mean_, 'which of you'?" Plum retorted.

"Well, I didn't do it!" I turn towards Wadsworth, who replied "One of us did. We all had opportunity and motive."

"Maybe it wasn't one of us," the professor continued, "Who else is in the house?"

"Only the cook."

…

"THE COOK!" With that, we all ran to the kitchen. Empty. Mrs. White nudged at me to look around, so I steeled my nerves and looked around the corner and below the counter. No one was here. "Well," I point out, "She's not here…" then the cupboard door creaks open and Scarlet screams Bloody Mary, for out falls the cook! I catch her, and that is when I notice the dagger sticking out of her back. She was murdered, too! "I didn't do it!" I shout as I struggle to keep the heavy cook from dropping, "Somebody help me please? Somebody…help me. PLEASE." I manage through gritted teeth. Mrs. White helps ease the body onto the floor. We turn her around so we can examine the dagger's hilt sticking straight out of her. "Don't touch it!" Colonel Mustard cries, grabbing the handle, "That's evidence!" I roll my eyes. It's not useful anymore, thank you very much. He then stands up, all our eyes on him. "I think you better explain yourself, Wadsworth."

"Me? Why me?" the butler hasn't done anything wrong, so I attempt to change the subject. "Who would want to kill the cook?"

"Dinner wasn't that bad." Scarlet jokes. Ouch, too soon. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?!" Mustard shouts, "If I was the killer, I'd kill _you_ next!"

Silence.

Mustard looks at us nervously "I said if. _If_!" With that, he starts accusing the others of doing it. "Hmm…" Wadsworth starts, earning all of our attention. "Look. I suggest we take the cook's body to the study."

"Why?" I question.

Wadsworth bristles and walks right behind me, breathing on my ear. "I'm the butler; I like to keep the kitchen _tidy._" Heat rises to my face, and I shudder softly once he moves away, getting everyone to help lift the body. I join in, lifting the cook's waist. We slowly move the body to the study, and once we are at the doorway, Professor Plum drops his portion of the body, shouting "Look!"

"What?" I say, craning my neck to see him. This proved to be a task, since Wadsworth was right in front of me….very distracting. _I guess I'm playing the part well_. "The body's gone!" Wadsworth gasps and he drops _his_ load, which causes me to let go of my part of the body, the whole front of the cook lying on the ground.

"What are you all staring at?" White prods.

"Nothing." I manage.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody. No _body_, that's what we mean." Wadsworth announces, "Mr. Boddy's body. It's gone!"


	5. Disappearing Act

_**Thank you, my readers, commentors, and followers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far ^ ^ I feel like I'm one of those people that writes about the most scarcely-loved pairings, but then other people support it as well.**_

_**You know what I mean?**_

_**Enjoy, everyone!**_

_**~Goldie**_

_"What are you all staring at?" White prods._

_"Nothing." I manage._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nobody. No body, that's what we mean." Wadsworth announces, "Mr. Boddy's body. It's gone!"_

"Maybe he wasn't dead," the widow offers, "We should've made sure!"

The senator's wife looks over, "How? By cutting off his head, I suppose."

"That wasn't called for."

Wadsworth says we need to look for him, so the others drop the body with a loud thud, which we step over. Splitting up, all the guests look around the study. That's when I get a brilliant idea.

"Maybe Mr. Boddy killed the cook!" I offer, walking to Wadsworth. Miss Scarlet and Mrs. White voice their agreement. Then, the butler's smile falters. "How?" I stand there, mouth agape. I didn't think of that. "Dang, you've stumped me there." Wadsworth kindly pats me on the back. Peacock leaves the study and heads to the bathroom, and not even a minute later, Miss Scarlet finds negatives of the Colonel's visit to her hotel. "Were you planning to blackmail him, Wadsworth?" she grins.

"Certainly _not_! I was going to give them to him as soon as Mr. Boddy was unmasked!"

Scarlet keeps the negatives away from Mustard (both fighting on who gets them) when Plum grabs them with a brief "Let me see…"

Wadsworth and I join the huddle to see the pictures being held up to the light.

"_Nobody_ can get into that position." White exclaims

"Sure they can." I grin, causing Wadsworth to turn away. I look over and see him covering his mouth, face red.

Plum saunters up to White "Let me show you." To which he grabs her and pulls her onto the couch. "Get off me."

A bizarre scream suddenly fills the air. It was Peacock!

We run over the body and into the hall, seeing Mrs. Peacock near the bathroom, Mr. Boddy limply leaning on her. "It's Mr. Boddy!" I scream, pulling him off of her with ease and dropping him to the floor. We find a dried-up wound on his head, proving that now he is certainly dead. "Mr. Boddy. Dead…_again_." Wadsworth sputters out. Peacock, fanning herself, starts to sway. "She's going to faint!"

"Somebody catch her!" Plum cries.

"I'll catch her!" Wadsworth rushes behind Peacock, "Fall into my arms."

She finally faints and…falls straight through his arms and onto the floor.

"Sorry."

White looks at me strangely, "You've got blood on your hands." I look at them, painted in Mr. Boddy's dried blood. "I didn't do it!" I panic, grabbing a handkerchief from my pocket. Wadsworth runs over next to me and examines the body. "He's got new injuries." He states while picking up Boddy's arm and letting it limply drop to the floor. "Well, he's certainly dead _now_. Why would anyone want to kill him twice?"

"Unless he wasn't dead before!" I conclude, Wadsworth then going to inspect the bathroom. "What's the difference?" Plum mutters.

"That's what we're trying to find out!" the butler forcefully replies.

"There's no need to shout."

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

We all turn towards the man in the bathroom doorway. I smirk a little. _Sure, you're not shouting…_

"All right, I am! I'm shouting! I'm shouting! I'm shou-" His vocal outburst is cut short when the candlestick resting above him falls on his head, bringing him to the floor. Ouch! I head to the kitchen and look around for an ice pack. A difficult task, considering I have never rummaged through the vast amount of cupboards in here. Once I find it, I bring it to the butler, who is resting against the bathroom door. "Here." I give the pack to him, which he takes gingerly, "Thank you, Green."

I help him up while the others lift the body back to the study. The ladies work on dragging the cook's body onto the couch, while the men wait to place Boddy's body there. While the women work, I walk past with Wadsworth on my shoulder, who exclaims "Careful! Don't get blood on the sofa." That bizarre statement alone has me chuckling quietly. We all decide that the cook's body should be thrown over the arm of the couch, so as not to interfere with the knife sticking out of her back. Then, with great ease, the men lift Boddy onto the couch, sitting him upright.

"Now, who-" Mustard begins, but then stops to close Boddy's glazed-over eyes gazing straight up at him. "-who had access to the candlestick?"

"I dropped it on the table, anyone could've grabbed it!" Scarlet declares. "Look," Wadsworth intervenes, "We still have all these weapons! The gun, the rope, the wrench, the lead pipe! Let's put them in this cupboard and lock it!"

That seems pretty safe; but, to be sure, I ask "What are you doing with the key?"

"I'm putting it in my pocket."

"Why?"

"Well, to keep it safe, obviously." As long as no one else has it, I'll be fine. But the others aren't. They shout disapprovals and fear for their safety. That's when Wadsworth gets an idea. "We'll throw it away!"

"Good idea." I grin. Everyone runs to the front door expectantly, and just as Wadsworth opens it, a man appears there, surprised. We all blanch, and the butler quickly hides the key in his pocket, saying "Sorry. Um, can we help?" The young man explains that his car broke down the road and he was wondering if he could use a phone. A minute passes.

"Just a moment." Wadsworth turns towards us all huddled behind him, "Should we let him?" he whispers, then other hushed voices join in the conversation.

"No! He might find the study!"

"Then let him go somewhere else!"

"We can't kick him away. He might get suspicious…"

"Then let him use a phone in another room."

"Would that be safe?"

"What if _he_ gets killed?!"

"Well then, let's make sure he isn't killed."

"What are you waiting for, then? Let him in!"

We all turn to the visitor, smiling.

"Very well, sir. Would you care to come in?"


End file.
